


What A Beautiful View

by christchex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, does my obnoxious love of outer space count as a character, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex
Summary: Two boys, a museum, and a kiss or two.





	What A Beautiful View

**Author's Note:**

> This is very very short and also nothing but pure fluff. A short version of what could have been the museum kiss, except that I super love space and all my favorite museums have observatories and telescopes so... 
> 
> Did I mention this was short? Not beta'd and probably staying that way.
> 
> Enjoy!

Public hours at the museum ended at 8pm but there they were, 10:30 at night in the observatory because being a genius had to have some benefits and one of them was being on good terms with the museum staff. Admittedly, volunteering there for the last three years probably helped too.

_“Gotta pad that college application somehow,”_ he’d said every time he was asked, but Alex knew that Michael just liked it there and tried to spend as much time there as he could. The only place he spent more time at was Foster’s Ranch, though Michael did not often talk about that.

So, there they were, in the observatory late at night with only the night crew for company. Alex was pretty sure that Michael told them they had a project, which was technically true, but it was not the full truth. They didn’t need such a powerful telescope, or possibly any telescope at all, but Michael hadn’t cared.

_“I like it there. I want to take you there.”_

And that had been it. They went, despite the two-hour drive, to complete an assignment that did not need that much work, so that Michael could take Alex to the observatory, to see the stars crack through the ceiling, to see the planets and the asteroids and the great expanse of space. They went, so that Michael could take Alex’s hand, so that Michael could look into Alex’s eyes, to lift his other hand and cradle Alex’s face as they kissed gently for the first time, and then less gently the second and the third and the fourth time. All of this so that Michael could whisper how much he loved the view.


End file.
